Time Only Knows
by Estal0ne11
Summary: As Sarah's wedding day comes closer she is happily going to get married with her boyfriendfiance of several years but what happens when someone turns up unexpected and now Sarah is confused and has second thought. will she marry her boyfriend? stay with t


Disclaimer – I wish I owned labyrinth but I don't but one day…..we can still dream right!... oh and the song Time only knows that i added isnt mines either its from the Prince of Persia game (i kept listening to that song when i was writing this)

Summary - As Sarah's Wedding day comes closer, she is having second thoughts if she is with the right person. Will she marry her boyfriend (Fiancé of several years) or with the man of her life, Jareth the Goblin King or maybe nither ?

Ok this is my 2nd fiction and 1st for Labyrinth I was reading some stories and this sort of popped in my head and now I wanna stare it with you. It's a one shot you…

* * *

There he stood watching the girl, no a Women he thought, trying on her wedding dress. He believes she is happy, she looks happy; she was after all getting married and laughing and smiling with her friends and stepmother, whom she now gets along with. After awhile of watching her he hoped for a miracle to happen. But he soon disappeared back to his castle and he was now looking at her through his crystal. 

He noticed that she stopped laughing and smiling with a now worried/sad face she quickly looked around as if there was somebody staring at her. Jareth threw his crystal to the ground, it shattered but it soon disappeared, He put his head down he was miserable and bitter. The love of his life was now engage to some man she has been with for years now.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me Sarah" Jareth said sadly

Sarah was now walking into a Bridal shop and with hopes of her dress finally here to try on. Of course she was her best friends and her stepmother that she grew to love and treat and call her as her mother.

Lately she has been having the thoughts that someone was following her or watching her and she have a hint of who is might be but Sarah never dared to say his name. But as soon as she entered the shop she dismissed the thought quickly.

Sarah now was trying on her dress; the dress was tight from the top like a corset so it was a shoulder line dress so the straps hung off her shoulders and from the waist down the silk dress fluttered around when she walked around.

"You look beautiful, daring" her mother said to her. "Everything is just beautiful Sarah but what are these belt loops things on your dress, I think we should go and tell them that they messed up your order!" Karen said with a disliked look on her face.

"Yes you do, and that dress makes you look like an angel" one of her friends said and the rest nodded. Sarah smiled

"Well I do look ok" she smiling in the mirror in front of her. "Ok" Jasmine one of her friends questioned her. Sarah laughed

"Well of course I look beautiful it's my wedding" they all laughed which soon got her to laugh. But in the back her mind she still doubted herself if this really was the man she is going to marry, or wants to marry.

"Do you Lady's think you can give me a minute myself, please" she looked at them. "Its ok I just need time to look at myself and my wonderful dress alone" she reassured them it was all ok. They all nodded and left her alone.

She gave a sighed and looked at herself at the mirror.

"If I am an Angel were my wings?" she said out loud.

"No need to worry Mrs. Williams, I have your wings right here" Ms. Adams said, she was the lady helping Sarah with her wedding dress. And there she held wings of feathers and eight white long ribbons, four on each side of the Wings.

"You know your mother was complaining to us about your dress having loops in them, that weren't meant to be there" said Ms. Adams as both of them started to put the ribbons through their loops "So you haven't told your mother about the wings?" she was still working with the wings.

Sarah was looking at the mirror they finished tying up the ribbons around her. "No, I haven't" she simply said. Even though Sarah grew up and left her fantasy life behind to be closer to her mother, 10 percent of her didn't want to grow up and throw away what she loves most. So she wanted her wedding to be "magical and fantasy like" so she added her "Wings".

Sarah was now in a trance, she continued looking at herself but no longer saw her in a wedding dress but in the same dress from the Ball long ago. Sarah kept walking towards the mirror, still in a hypnosis state and was ignoring the cries of the older lady who soon ran out to call her mother.

Sarah was now in front of the mirror, she touched the mirror and smiled at the dress but her eyes moved to the man next to her and stared in a pair of mismatched color eyes,

"Sarah" he simply said as his face was now getting closer to hers. She didn't move back but lean forward a little. Jareth smiled at his, there lips inches from each other.

"Jareth… I…" she was interrupted and fell out of her daze.

"Damn... almost" Jareth was out raged when that women interrupted them he threw his crystal and had enough for today.

"Sarah… Sarah, are you ok"

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and looked around it was her friend Jasmine who was calling her but she found herself on the floor. "How did I get on the floor" she asked "I don't know but Ms. Adams said you looked like you were being hypnotized and ran to get us" Her friend was helping her up.

"Wow, so that's what those loopy things were for huh, now I can say you look like an angel" Jasmine smiled

Sarah smiled at her; she really didn't know what to say but she didn't have to because her mother came is with a cup of water in her hand.

"Oh my lord, Sarah are you ok, we should get home all this excitement is getting to your head" Sarah nodded she didn't think she could bring herself to speak after what she was about to do with "him".

After they paid for their dresses, Sarah said goodbye to her friends and left with Karen and were on their way home. "I saw the wings Sarah, they were really beautiful on you" she turned to look at Sarah who smiled back. "But it would be better if you didn't fall down" Sarah gave a laugh "Yeah, I'll make note about that falling down part".

When Sarah entered her house memories unwilling entered her mind. "Mom, I think I am going to bed early, after that fall it kind of made my head hurt ok" but Sarah didn't wait for an answer and went upstairs.

When Sarah entered her room the first thing she did was fall on her bed. She gave out a sigh, "What was I think, or dreaming oh god I thought I was long passed him" she gave out another sigh and turned on her stomach.

She reached out to for her CD player, not caring who it was, and she turned her back and on her back and placed the CD player on her stomach.

_Time alone we bide our time  
Never will we know if our love is true  
At night I sleep and dream of you  
Only to awake in my empty room_

_You give me power_

_You give me reason_

_So, will you love me?_

_Time only knows, time only knows_

She was asleep by the second verse and dreaming of her wedding to come.

Sarah awoke gasping for air as if she was holding her breath, her CD player was still playing, and she took it off and threw it at the end of her bed.

_Time, and only by the time_

_Never will we know if our love is true_

_At night I sleep and dream of you_

_Only to awake in my empty room_

The song was still playing in her head, but looked around her room, it was empty and dark and she couldn't remember who it was that she was dreaming about. She turned to look at her clock it read 12:05; she got up to change into something to sleep, she fell asleep during dinner and didn't feel hungry so Sarah went back to bed because in one day her wedding day would come.

When Sarah was asleep it was Jareth she was dreaming out, Jareth had appearedin her room. He had kneeled down besides her his ungloved hand touched her face. He watched as her faced gave a little smile and maybe a mumble of what sounded like his name, which made Jareth smile even more. But before he could even speak to her more she burst awake.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when Karen decided to watch up Sarah. Since tomorrow was going to be her wedding, she thought it would be time to go over the plans to make sure it was all ok and since Sarah wasn't allowed to see Erick her future husband since her mother that it's a bad omen, Sarah went downstairs to eat her breakfast

Sarah was finishing up her breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" yelled Karen

Sarah was putting the last of her toast in her mouth when she looked up at to see her real mother. "Oh my, mom I didn't think you could make it" Sarah said happily as she made her way around the table to give her a hug.

"You didn't think I was going to go and miss my only daughter's wedding, no fate I see" she smiled

"How have you been lately, landing good movies roles I hope?"

"Well Sarah, of course and what about you Miss big Broadway star!" Her mom gave a warm smile. "I also heard that is how you met your model Fiancé" Sarah laughed "Yes it is"

"Well any ways where is Toby and you father I haven't seen them yet" Samantha asked

"Both of them are with Erick to help out with the tuxedos and I believe that they are going to spend the night at his house" said Karen who walked in serving herself and Samantha, Sarah's mom Coffee.

Few hours passed as Sarah's Brides maid were doing some last fitting for there dresses. As soon as all of them were gone and said there goodbyes, all three woman fell on the couch.

"Man this was a tiring day" Sarah laughed. The other two agreed.

"It's getting late, I think I should be leaving" Sarah's mom got up looking around for her keys.

"Why don't you just stay, it is getting late and you can stay in my room if that's ok with…" she moved her head to look at Karen.

"Yes Samantha its ok, your after all still family" She said "I would love to but I already got a hotel and paid, thank you though, maybe next time" Samantha smiled

Sarah got up to go and hug her mom goodbye "I'll see you tomorrow ok" said Samantha and left Sarah and Karen alone in the house.

"She is right it is getting late and your wedding it tomorrow don't want you to be tired when you're walking down the isle" Karen said, pushing Sarah upstairs. "Yeah, and the good thing is that we finished everything so tomorrow will be perfect" Sarah smiled giving her a hug. They both said there goodnights and left to there rooms.

When Sarah returned to her room her cell phone had just started to ring,

"_Hello, this is Sarah" _she walked towards her window to open in it and sat dow

"_Hey Sarah it's me, I just wanted to see how where you not getting nervous I hope" The voice said_

"_Hey sweet heart of course I'm not getting nervous, shouldn't I be asking you that" she laughed at Erick_

"_Well I just wanted to call you to tell you that I love you and I wanted to come see you this afternoon, but it seems that your brother and father wouldn't let me out of there sights for a minute" _Erick sounded sad, but gave a little laugh

Sarah laughed at this "_Yeah that sounds like my brother and father" _she laughed a little more "_Well I love you" _He said again "_But I have to go cause I escaped from them and hiding in the bathroom" _Sarah laughed again "_I love you too, and be good, bye" _she said and hung up.

Sarah thought about Erick and what Toby and her dad were doing to him and gave a laugh. Sarah continued to look outside her window. After a little more looking there was a little noise in the tree, she looked to see an Owl. The Owl continued to look at her before it flew away.

Getting a little scared for no reason, or maybe she was getting scared about the owl being someone she really doesn't want to see.

As she closed her window she was walking backwards and hit something because she was falling backwards. Sarah didn't yelling but closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never happened. But instead she felt two strong arms and a hard wall that turned out to be a chest pulling her closer to the stranger.

Sarah slapped the arms away and moved quickly away from the mysterious person. Sarah turned to look at the one and only Goblin King.

"Hello Sarah" Jareth said

"What are you doing here" Sarah said slowly as she leaned a little to her dresser.

"Well, what do you think I am doing here, I came to see you" Jareth started to walk closer to Sarah. "No, stops don't come any closer" Sarah commanded, which made him stop.

"Please Sarah, just listen to me" Jareth pleaded which really wasn't like him

"What do you have to say to me, you took away my brother and you were going to make him into a goblin" Sarah yelled

"Don't you understand Sarah I did it because you asked for it, you didn't want him so you called me and asked for him to be taken, think Sarah all I have done I have done it for you" he said and with every word he got closer to her.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me" He said and placed his hand on her chin, pulling her face to meet his, finally when her eyes met his, her eyes where teary but they didn't shed a tear.

"Sarah, I love you" Jareth slowly moved his head down his lips lightly touched hers.

Sarah trembled slightly which made Jareth pull back.

"Please, why are you doing this to me the day before my wedding" she said, as a tear fell from her blue eyes. "I know you love me, why do you think it took you a long time to finally say Yes to him" Jareth yelled "Tell me, you still thought that maybe there be another chance am I right, well now look me in the eye and tell me Sarah" Jareth moved closer forcing her to look at him again.

"Sarah!" he yelled. Sarah looked up as the tears were still in her eyes. "I Love Erick that is why I am marring him, I never once thought about you when I was with him, nor about having another chance with you when there was never a first" she said coldly.

Jareth brought his arms to his side, he looks sad Sarah thought. "Fine" Jareth said his final words and left Sarah alone in her room. Sarah walked over to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"Rise and Shine honey its 7 o'clock and you have to get ready for your wedding" Said Karen as she gently pushed Sarah awake. "Well if you're not awake by the time I came back in this room, I will bring out the water ok" Karen threatens her and leaves.

Sarah had woken up and heard what her mother said and smiled when she got up she still could feel her pillow which was still wet from last night.

"Great your up, Samantha took your dress to the church and your brides maids are already there and they are waiting for you" Karen smiled at Sarah.

"Okay, how about I take a quick shower and you make me a quick breakfast and then we can leave" Sarah gave a big smile that allows her to get anything she wants.

Karen laughed "Well I know who is going to be the bossy one in the relationship Sarah"

"Well quick less talking, more walking right" Karen said. Sarah quickly got up to get her clothes and towel and took a shower.

As soon as Sarah was finished with her breakfast, her and Karen where on there way to the Church where the others where waiting for them. When they arrived the lot was still a little empty, but Sarah saw her dad's and brother's car and a few of her friends.

When Sarah entered the room where she is suppose to change into her dress, she was ambushed by her brides maids with congratulations and hugs. Sarah laughed.

"Okay, okay you guys I have to get ready or I will not be able to walk down the isle" she laughed a little more. It was 7:40 when she started to get ready.

It was 9 o'clock when she was finally finished all she had to do was add her wings, but she thought it would be best to wait till it was time so they wouldn't be destroyed or damaged.

Sarah was sitting down in a chair looking in a mirror again like before. "Honey" it was her dad.

"Hi dad" she was looking at him from the mirror before she got up and gave him a hug.

"You look beautiful you know that" he smiled at her. "I came by to give you a daughter father speech, but now I really know that you don't need one do you?" he questioned

Sarah giggled "Yeah I don't think so, but I know what you will say will comfort me right" she looked up at him.

"Of course, I just came to see how you were, Erick looks scared, I was hoping to see you look stronger" he laughed

She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Erick was scared.

"Well dad thanks but I think I should be finishing up with my dress" she said "Its almost time and I kinda want to finish before it starts" she finished

"Oh yeah" her dad looked at his watch "Wow, that was a longer conversation that I thought it would be, good luck ok and I will be waiting outside to take you" he smiled which she returned.

When he left her Mother entered. "Okay we should get these wings up" Karen said

"Yeah"

Karen walked over to her and placed the wings on her back and both started to tie them up at they should be.

"Wow, 10 more minutes" Karen was smiling

"Do you think I can have these last 5 minutes alone please" Sarah said

"Oh of course darling, just tell me when you ready" and with that Karen left

Sarah when back and sat down on the edge of her seat and looked at herself on the mirror with her wings on. She gave a reassuring smile "Jareth" she said, and gave a little frown "Where did that come from" she questioned. She got up and left.

Little did she know was that Jareth had heard his name being called

The Piano was playing; everyone stood up and turned to see the Bride and the father coming down the isle. Sarah was completely nervous when all heads turned to look at her, but her eyes met the familiar green ones of Erick which made her smile.

As soon as the reach the end her father gave her a hug and gave her to Erick.

"Friends and Family we are gathered her today for a glorious day for Erick Sanders and Sarah Williams..." he said. But that was all Sarah heard when many thoughts of Jareth came out of nowhere. Even the ones where she thought that maybe one day Jareth was the one asking her to marry him and other related stuff. Sarah stopped to look at Erick and Smiled

"And do you Sarah take this man to be husband, to love and to hold and to cherish in through sickness and in health" the Father said

Sarah looked at Erick, who looked straight back at her, waiting for an answer.

Sarah gave him a week smile but she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" she whispered to him, she turned to look at the people who were shocked and ran towards the door.

"SARAH…" it was Erick who was running after her

A commotion was started, people where stocked and confused they didn't know what was going on only that the bride was running out the church.

Sarah could here her name being yelled by her father, brother, mothers and Erick and a few other people but right now she didn't care, she finally realized all she wanted was Jareth.

She pushed the Church doors open the bright light shining on her making her look for Angelic then before, she stopped and looked back, they were still coming but she continued to run when a few feet from her the man she wanted to see was there waiting for her.

"I do love you… Jareth" Sarah smiled but before he could say anything, Sarah pushed her lips to Jareth who didn't hesitate and opened his mouth allowing her tongue to enter. Jareth kept kissing her, his tongue ran along her bottom lip, he wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss and his other held her head.

"Sarah" he finally said as they broke their kiss, but before they could say anything else they heard her name being called again they turned back to finally see Erick and others exit the Church.

Sarah turned back to look at Jareth "Lets go" she said before kissing him once more.

Since it was bright it took a while for anyone to see anything, but when they finally looked around only a few feathers of Sarah's wings was left.

"When do you think we shall see her again" someone asked

"Time only knows" her father said turning his back and returned to the chruch

* * *

ok ! watcha guys think about it! Please Review i wanna hear you guys thoughts! i love to hear! or read hehe 

was it ok! to much details not enough details .. confusing! was it rushed i dunno you tell me!

-Dani


End file.
